


I want to chart the topography of your anatomy (I want you, entire)

by girl0nfire, saturnmeetsmercury (jarofhearts)



Series: I will write sonnets to the salt of sweat on your skin [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl0nfire/pseuds/girl0nfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarofhearts/pseuds/saturnmeetsmercury
Summary: Sunday: FluffHe loves this, when she comes to him so relaxed, practically melting against him, because it doesn't happen all that often. Not that they don't get their fair share of lazy, quiet days together, but they're rare in their line of work, and more often than not they unwind together rather than meeting that way.





	I want to chart the topography of your anatomy (I want you, entire)

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say. It's been forever.
> 
> Happy last day of 2017!

Somewhere inside the haze of sleep, Bucky feels Natasha slip out of bed, the shower clicking on not much later, and the lazy drumming of the water against the tiles lulls him back, drifting in and out of dreams for a while. The water cutting off, the quiet sounds of Natasha moving around the bathroom draw him back again, but he keeps his eyes closed, luxuriating in the warmth of their bed, the small purring bundle that is Liho curled on his chest, the sweet hints of Natasha's soap already wafting beneath the door, settling in the bedroom's air.

Besides, he knows what usually happens when she slips away for a solitary shower, how she usually comes to him later already loose-limbed and relaxed, pliant, wanting nothing more than to be touched and caressed and arranged around him, and he's more than happy to oblige her.

He feigns sleep well, but he can't help the small smile that curls his lips when he hears the bathroom door finally open, and he knows that she’s aware that he’s only dozing anyway.

Bucky feels her gaze on him before the bed even dips again, and then she slides up to straddle his lap, slowly and gracefully, mindful not to disturb Liho. But the small cat wakes up anyway, flopping onto his back and offering his belly for scratches once she's settled down, chirruping at her. Bucky can't help but chuckle, reaching up to rest his hands lightly on Natasha's thighs, stroking the bare skin he finds beneath his hands.

"Me, too," he smiles, agreeing with Liho's audible purr as Natasha strokes his fur. "I know the feeling."

Natasha laughs quietly, raking her fingertips over their kitten’s belly while her other hand reaches out, coming to cover Bucky’s with her own.

“My boys. You’re both so easily satisfied.”

"Pretty simple, yeah," he replies, lacing their fingers together, stroking his thumb over her inner thigh until he brushes fabric, finally cracking an eye to look. 

She's smiling fondly at him, her hair almost dried and falling in waves around her face, dressed simply, comfortably in soft beige cotton and lace, a pair of leg warmers pulled over her calves and just above her knees. 

"Take this, for example," Bucky grins, doing nothing to hide the way his eyes wander over her body, the boyshorts and long-sleeved top, the curve of her breasts beneath the loose fabric, the swell of her hips. "I love it, and I bet it's not even for me."

“That’s just because you love everything I wear,” she returns with a soft smirk, squeezing his hand. “Doesn’t seem to matter if I try to be sexy or comfy.”

"That's true." Bucky tips his head to the side as Liho decides to wander off his chest to curl up beside him on his pillow, flicking his tail over Bucky's shoulder. Natasha smiles, bending down a bit to rest her hands on Bucky's stomach instead, and his hands come to cover hers. 

"You smell nice," he offers, tipping his face up for a kiss when she leans down.

“Like it? It’s a new one,” she returns, nuzzling against his face, kissing his lips, his cheek, the tip of his nose.

"I do." He catches another kiss, letting his hands wander appreciatively over the soft cotton of her top, the collar embroidered with lace, fingertips teasing over her breasts through the fabric. "Feels nice, I bet -"

“Amazingly comfortable,” Natasha agrees, propping herself up on one hand next to his shoulder so that she can look down at him, hair sliding over her shoulders. He knows she likes the small caresses, can see it in her eyes. “I do love winter wear.”

Bucky weighs her breasts in his hands, gently, holding her eyes, relishing the soft fondness there. 

"You had your way, it'd be winter all the time, except for three weeks of summer that you'd spend on a beach somewhere -"

Natasha smirks widely at him, making a show of rolling her eyes. “That’s a gross exaggeration.”

"Alright, alright." He lets his hands fall away, slipping them beneath the hem of her shirt to stroke her hips instead. 

"Six weeks of summer, three with me and three with Clint somewhere annoying and tropical -"

“That’s more realistic,” she agrees, her grin wide and fond. With her free hand she reaches out and trails her fingertips over his chest, along his collarbone, down between his pecs. “But I don’t mind the other seasons, you know that. The autumn and spring rain…”

Bucky lets out a satisfied hum and arches into her touches, his hands wrapping around her hips. "The leaves changing color in the park, and the flowering trees -"

“Everything turning green… knitted sweaters and hot chocolate and walks in the woods…”

"You're back to winter again," Bucky chuckles, sliding his hands slowly over her hips to trail his fingertips over the dip of her back. "What about the first weekend of spring, when they do the orchid festival -"

“I was not back to winter, that was autumn,” Natasha scowles mildly at him, back arching subtly under his hand. “And you know I love it when the sun comes back out again for real.”

She does. She has a habit of seeking out spots of sunlight in spring, outside on their balcony most of the time, or just somewhere in their apartment on the carpet where the beams fall, curled up like a cat, stretching or reading, shifting subtly to stay in the sun as the light moves. 

"I like it, too," Bucky grins, letting his hands travel down to settle on the curves of her ass. "You wear less clothes."

“I do indeed.” She raises an eyebrow at him, her fingertip trailing slowly around his left nipple. “Do you mean to tell me I’m wearing too many right now?”

"I don't mind too much," he counters, lifting his hands away just enough to slide them beneath the waist of her shorts instead, palming her ass slowly. "I'm sure we'll get there."

“No doubt about that,” Natasha returns, and the look on her face tells him she’s very satisfied with that prospect. For a moment she just glances down at him, and then simply lies down on his chest, hips still straddling his lap and moving back happily into his hand, one arm angled on his chest so that she can pillow her head on it.

He loves this, when she comes to him so relaxed, practically melting against him, because it doesn't happen all that often. Not that they don't get their fair share of lazy, quiet days together, but they're rare in their line of work, and more often than not they unwind together rather than meeting that way. 

So Bucky cherishes these times, guards them jealously, indulging in them, and now is no exception. He leans up to kiss her shoulder gently, his fingers wandering over her skin, right hand dipping between her legs to - 

His fingertips brush against something, metal and body-warm nestled between her legs, and -

"Tasha?" 

He can feel the back of his neck flushing, his mind already turning over the possibilities of what it could be, all of which are  _ very  _ appealing, if he's honest. His teeth find his lip, and he nudges the object gently with his fingertips, her whole body suddenly shivering against him. 

"What on earth -"

“Tried something new,” is her reply, and she’s arching, rubbing against him just like their kitten does sometimes. Natasha tips her head back and her eyes glance up at him from under her lashes, a glint in them that’s curious, mischievous and hungry all in one. “I thought you might like this.”

Bucky licks his lips, his mouth suddenly dry. 

_ Goddamn _ .

She's always been good at surprising him, in everything, but especially when they're like this. Not that he doesn't love everything that they do; he doesn't  _ need  _ anything, but she seems to have the greatest of knacks for knowing exactly what he  _ wants _ , even if it's something he hasn't even thought of before.

She's so amazing. 

He lets his fingers explore for a moment, trailing between her cheeks, feeling over the metal base of - 

"What're they called again, I don't -"

God, he's not actually -

He clears his throat, busies himself nuzzling her neck for a moment so he can gather himself, try and get a handle on the sharp knot of lust suddenly tightening in his gut. 

"I wanna see," is all he can think to say.

Natasha chuckles quietly, knowing exactly what she’s doing to him, what she  _ will  _ be doing to him, and that’s a thrill all by itself. She stretches up to brush two, three kisses along his jaw, and then just says, “Alright.”

With that she pulls away, gets back onto her knees and crawls off him, turning around right next to his hip. One hand reaches back to brush the hem of her top up, the thumb of her other hand hooks into the waistband of her boyshorts and pulls them down, just exposing her ass.

"You're kidding," Bucky groans out, all but scrambling to push himself up to kneel behind her, startling Liho in the process who immediately jumps down from the bed and scurries out of sight. But Bucky can only ignore him for now, his hands running over her ass slowly before he digs his fingers in, spreading her open. 

"That's -" He breaks off in a whine, bending down to rest his forehead between her shoulder blades. "You're gonna kill me, y'know, I'm old -"

“You’re a goddamn teenager,” is what he gets as a reply, but no matter how dry her voice sounds, he couldn’t miss the small tilt to it, the hint of delight it betrays. Natasha rolls her hips back, pushing right into his hands, and looks back over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of him, that amused but oh so satisfied curl to her lips.

"You take advantage," he counters, dropping his hands and moving to manhandle her onto her back, pulling at her shorts until he can slide them off her legs and then wasting no time hooking his hands beneath her knees, pushing her legs up and open so he can settle on his stomach between them and just  _ look  _ \- 

"Who comes up with this stuff," he chuckles, pushing her thighs wider, closer to her chest, and it's an incredible view, her spread so open for him. She's wet already, swollen and pink and he'll get there, wants to bury his face between her thighs, but first -

It's a jewel, at least it looks like it, deep red and glinting in the crease of her ass, just - 

"God, you did it, with your - by yourself in the -  _ Jesus _ , what -"

“Words, James. You know how they work.”

But even she can’t hide how much she loves it, him reacting to her like this, and he knows she’s so incredibly satisfied with her decision, a little smug too, but very, very happy. She’s stretching out before him, looking so relaxed, one arm splayed above her head, the other angled beneath it to prop it up for her to see him more easily.

"Shut up." He can feel himself flushing, couldn't hold it back even if he wanted to. The entire idea just makes his skin hot, sends a shiver down his spine. 

They've had anal sex before, a handful of times, and he likes it, the intimacy of it, how it takes even more trust, how she offers him that trust willingly, always. But they've never used - god, she - 

"Tell me how you did it." His voice sounds rough to his own ears, and he finally lets her left thigh down, easing it over his shoulder, freeing his right hand to trail over her slit. He pushes at her right thigh gently, holding her open still, and slips a finger inside her. 

She opens easily under his hand with a soft moan, already almost dripping. He can feel the shape of it inside her, through the thin walls of her body, wonders how it must feel for her. "Hope you thought about me?"

“I always think about you,” she replies easily, letting her head fall back down onto the pillow, tipping it back until her throat is entirely bare. “And it was easy… Just took everything into the shower with me. Two fingers were enough… it’s not  _ that  _ big, you can take it out if you want to see.”

"But it's pretty," he breathes, his chest feeling tight already, desire and fondness mixed. Instead he curls his finger deep inside her, watches as her whole body seems to ripple. He strokes his thumb lazily, lightly over her clit, barely enough sensation, he knows. 

"You look -" 

_ God _ , he can't even - 

"Am I supposed to? Take it out? Or - can I still -"

“Do whatever you want with it.”

Natasha’s smiling, her foot brushing gently, encouragingly over his back.

“Leave it there, take it out, take it out and put it back in… And yes, it’s supposed to be pretty,” she adds, smile widening.

He just - he can't even come up with a reply, so he lets out a wordless sort of noise, halfway between a growl and a groan, because she's just - 

_ Christ _ , he is the luckiest bastard on the planet. Seriously. 

Without another moment of hesitation, he eases his finger from her and buries his face between her thighs. He lets his fingers nudge against the base of the toy as he fucks her with his tongue, muffling a moan against her when he feels another shiver tear through her.

Natasha folds her legs around him, undemanding still, but it’s great to feel them tense lightly around him every so often, feel a little jolt go through her whenever he presses against the toy with his fingers.

“Mmhh… I did hope you’d like it, but I didn’t think you’d like it  _ that  _ much,” she admits, a smile in her words.

Bucky pulls away with a long, slow lick up her slit and nudges gently at the toy again, grinning when he sees her thighs trembling. 

"You look gorgeous," he offers, can't quite put it into words how the sight sets off something hot and smug in him, how each shiver of her body goes right to his cock. 

He lets his eyes travel between her legs, watching raptly as he eases the toy out slowly, only halfway, mesmerized by the way her body gives around it. 

He slides it back in with no resistance, and she lets out a sigh. 

"It feels good?"

“Yeah. Yeah, it does.” Her eyes are on his face now, and there’s something soft to her gaze, to the curl of her lips, open and affectionate. “Best thing about it is the way you look at me though.”

Bucky can't help but grin at that, leaning his cheek against her thigh. "You're incredible."

Natasha just smiles back at him, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair for a few moments. “Hey - come here.”

He eases her legs from his shoulders and goes to her immediately, pushing himself up to hover above her and bending down to steal a kiss. "G'morning -"

“Good morning, love.” She takes his face into her hands and guides him down for another kiss, soft and sweet, her fingertips drawing small circles in the short hairs at the back of his head.

Bucky hums contentedly, tips his head forward onto her shoulder and lets her stroke him, her fingers carding slowly through his hair. He can tell already this will be one of those days, the days where they don't do much but stay wrapped up in each other, and he's already looking forward to it, not in any hurry to do anything but enjoy her. "S'nice, darling -"

She hums and presses a kiss to his hair, fingertips gently raking through the strands. “Did you sleep well?”

"Mm - yeah, I did." Bucky tucks his face against Natasha's neck, pressing soft kisses to her throat. "You got to sleep alright?"

“Like a baby,” she smiles softly, and they both bask in that for a moment, because it doesn’t happen all that often, still, that they both get such peaceful nights as this.

"Good," he finally breathes against her skin, pressing closer to her, and her thighs cradle his hips invitingly when she tucks her feet behind his knees, enveloping him completely. "Still not sure I wanna get out of bed, though -"

“Don’t have to. We have all day to work up to that,” she replies with gentle amusement, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I could go fetch some breakfast?”

Bucky leans into the kiss, nuzzling her jaw in the process. 

"Not quite hungry yet, unless you are?"

“Not quite yet either.” Natasha gives him a little smirk, reaching down to poke lightly at his stomach. “What’s with the supersoldier metabolism, hm? Not fully awake yet?”

"Hey -" He grins at her, nipping lightly at the hinge of her jaw. "Other supersoldier things are distracted, and whose fault might that be -"

“You want to tell me it’s  _ my  _ fault?” She turns her head quickly to bite into his earlobe.

Bucky lets out a huff, retaliating with another nip at her neck, a roll of his hips against hers. "What, you didn't plan on this?"

Her hand drops down to grab his ass, fingertips digging into his skin. “Yeah… might have.”

Reaching back to push at his pajamas, Bucky kicks them off, negotiating until there's finally no fabric left between them. He rolls his hips down against hers again, a hiss leaving him when the metal of the toy catches against his balls. 

"Tell me how you want it, then," he answers, balancing the lust beating beneath his skin with another kiss, tender and lazy, slow, perfect. "I'm all yours."

He can feel her grin against his lips even while they kiss, her hips rolling up slowly against him. “You married me, so you’d better be.”

"Always and forever, sweetheart," he chuckles fondly, pulling away to nuzzle her cheek, one of his hands stealing beneath her top and pushing it up slowly. "Stuck with me, s'legal and everything."

“Oh, what ever have I done -” She’s teasing him, sighing exaggeratedly, but her hand is petting his behind fondly. “Want me to get this off?”

"Yeah." He pushes her shirt up a bit more, abandoning it somewhere around her ribs, and busies himself kissing slowly up her neck instead. "What do you think about turning over?"

“Oh? That’s a new one.” Natasha’s wriggling beneath him as she gets the top up, and she has to push at him a little to make him abandon her neck so that she can pull it over her head. She’s smirking up at him the moment she’s flung it to the side. “For the view?”

"Uh huh," Bucky pushes himself up on his left hand to look over her, and he can feel his neck flushing again. "Know we don't - often, but -" His teeth set into his lip again, and  _ why  _ does just the thought of watching her arch under him as he fucks her slowly from behind make him so hard? "God, that'd look -"

“Hey, it’s fine.” She’s smiling again, reaching up to brush her hand over his neck in a soft caress. “Not like I’d ever mind. And if you couldn’t look, that would defeat the whole purpose of this, right?”

Instead of answering, he just bends down to kiss her again, slowly, relishing the soft way she sighs into it, her arms coming to loop around his neck.

They stay like this for a few long minutes, tangled up in each other, just kissing. They have all the time in the world, all day, so why should they hurry?

It's only when Natasha lets a soft whine slip into the next brush of their lips that either of them consider moving. Bucky shifts his weight off her, only slightly, enough for her to push up onto her elbows and turn over onto her stomach beneath him, her hips arching up to meet his as her upper body melts into the bed. 

She sighs comfortably, slowly swaying her hips in invitation, and Bucky takes his time, bending to dust kisses over her shoulders, nuzzle the back of her neck.

She has pillowed her head on both arms this time, watching him out of the corner of her eye, eyelids half lowered. Her body’s still warm and pliant under his when he brushes his hands down her sides, framing her with his hands, and when she parts her thighs a little wider, he can’t help looking, the red jewel glinting enticingly between her cheeks.

"You're beautiful," he whispers fondly, leaning back on his heels, kneeling between her spread thighs, teasing his fingertips over her slit again. "Do you need -"

“Little, maybe,” she replies, sighs almost. The way she’s lying there, arms folded under her head, legs parted around him, accentuates her waist, the beautiful, feminine curves, and it’s hard to not just put his hands on her hips.

So he compromises, eases two fingers inside her and lets his left hand slide over the deep arc of her waist, grinning to himself when she shivers, pressing back into his touches.

But she can’t really move much at all like this, so it’s all up to him. Natasha  _ leaves  _ it all up to him. She just relaxes around him and tilts her hips back, and it doesn’t take more than a minute, two maybe, until he knows she’s ready, can tell from the soft sounds she's making, the velvet way her body opens under his hand.

So he eases his fingers out of her, indulging in one last nudge of the toy as he pulls his hand away, and that earns him a whine, an impatient look over her shoulder, her hair spilling scarlet over her forehead. And he can't deny her, would never even want to, so he wastes no time taking himself in hand, guiding the head of his cock inside her and rolling his hips down into her torturously, deliciously slowly. 

He can feel the fullness of the small toy inside her, letting out a small moan as her body ripples around him, his hands coming to rest gently on her hips. 

"You feel  _ amazing  _ -"

“God -  _ you  _ feel amazing,” Natasha returns, hips moving back against him to get him deeper, and then she’s shuddering, letting out a long breath she must have been holding. “ _ Fuck _ . That’s - oh.”

"Yeah?" Bucky slides his hands over her back gently, holding his hips still, letting her adjust around him. This must feel - at least  _ different  _ for her, if not better, more intense, and he wants to be cautious, he can wait, wants to. "How's it feel?"

"Full," is the first thing she says, and then has to laugh a little at herself, leaning her forehead against her arm. "Not - I don't know. Unexpected, when you jostle it in some way."

He flexes his hips in reply, nudging her gently, delighting in the confused-sounding gasp she lets out. "It's alright?"

"Oh, yes. Very." It's obvious too, in the way her hips squirm back against him, in the way the tip of her tongue comes flickering out to wet her lips, in the gentle rhythm of her breaths. "For you? Any different?"

Bucky can't keep the grin off his face, pulling out of her slowly, indulging in it, stopping when just the head of his cock is left inside her. 

"I can feel it," he says, his voice sounding rough again, his fingers flexing over her hips before he pushes back inside her, a long, slick slide. "Tighter," he grits out, holding his breath for a moment. He can feel his body starting to tremble with the effort of controlling his movements. "Feels  _ good  _ -"

Natasha hums out a satisfied sound, smiling as she pillows her head back on her arms in a way that allows her to watch him out of the corner of her eye. She’s lying still now, her body relaxed and welcoming around him, and if Bucky didn’t have a great view of where their bodies are joined, she’d look like she was just lounging around in bed on a lazy Saturday morning.

“This is really nice… Could have you do this all day,” she sighs happily.

"Might just, anyway," he replies, rocking his hips slowly, luxuriating in the tight heat of her, the velvet grip of her body around him, the soft, contented noises she lets out with every thrust. 

Bucky loses track of how long it lasts, because he doesn't want it to end, isn't in any hurry to speed up or change his pace at all, perfectly happy to watch the way her back arches underneath him. Eventually, her eyes fall blissfully closed, and he slows his hips even more, settling down to a slow, indulgent, delicious rhythm. He lets his hands wander over her body, fingertips stroking down her spine, and she shifts carefully onto her knees, bending to tuck her feet against his hips. Bucky takes advantage of the way the position spreads her open to nudge against the toy on the next roll of his hips, experimenting with teasing it partway out and then pressing it back in in time with his thrusts.

There is no clearer sign that this isn't the kind of sex they usually have when, at that point, Liho suddenly comes jumping up onto the bed again, back from wherever he wandered off to in their apartment. He tiptoes over the sheets towards Natasha and comes nuzzling her head, and she bursts into soft laughter.

"Hey, baby…" Her hand comes up to cuddle him, her whole face lit up. "He doesn't get it… Hey precious, you alright?"

Bucky can't help but chuckle warmly, letting his hands slide slowly up Natasha's back. "Guess we weren't being that obvious?"

He presses against Natasha's back, leaning his left palm on the bed to hold himself up so he doesn't rest his weight too heavily on her, and she sighs at the change of angle, canting her hips back against him. Bucky trails the fingertips of his right hand down her side, nosing at the back of her shoulder with a smile. "He just missed you, I think."

Liho is still nuzzling at her face, and Natasha hugs him lightly to her, pressing a kiss on top of his head. "He can't miss me, he slept right next to me all night."

Bucky strokes her hip gently, turning his face in against her neck, just breathing her in, grinning when he feels her tighten around him. "Well, I'm not kicking him out, then I'll be the bad guy -"

“Oh come on, he loves you.” Natasha turns her head to try and catch a glimpse of him. “He’d pout for an hour and then come back to ride on your shoulder again."

Bucky chuckles and leans up to kiss her cheek. "Is an hour enough time?"

“I doubt that,” she returns dryly, and he knows what she means. At this point it’s more than likely that they’re going to be having sex on and off all day. “Gave him breakfast already though, so he might just wander off again.”

"I don't mind, if you don't," he nuzzles her cheek, letting his right hand slip from where it's still stroking at her hip and wander underneath her to tuck between her thighs. She lets out an inviting sigh as he brushes a fingertip over her clit, encouraging him quietly. "Still not quite ready to get out of bed, so -"

“Mmhhh… then we might just as well leave him be. He’s going to get it…” Natasha murmurs, her eyes having drifted shut again already. Her fingers are still absently stroking along Liho’s belly, but she’s letting out a long, quiet sigh, tightening around him again.

Bucky rolls his hips in answer, returning to the slow, almost lazy rhythm from before, two fingertips circling over her clit in time. It's perfect, this quiet little moment they've created, pressed close, nothing else in the world to worry about, only each other, their little cat, the sun spilling through the curtains, the warmth of their bed, sheets tangling around them. Bucky  _ loves  _ this. 

He tucks his face into the crook of Natasha's neck again, murmuring to her, not in any hurry but encouraging her pleasure anyway, wanting nothing more than to feel her come, to earn more of the small, satisfied noises dripping from her lips.

Liho does catch on when after a few long minutes of this that Natasha spent only with quiet sighs, suddenly a long, drawn out, breathy moan comes over her lips, not because of something specific he did, just because of the pleasure that built up slowly and steadily from it all. The kitten stares at them for a moment, then turns and jumps off, and when Natasha laughs this time, it’s noticeably more unsteady.

Bucky can't help grinning, keeping his movements steady and slow, not teasing her but drawing it out, every touch meant to heighten the sensation. He likes this feeling of just teetering on the edge, the pleasure of just enjoying it, not racing toward anything. 

He strokes her clit in small, careful circles, drawing another deep moan from her, and he can tell from the tension spiraling through her that she must be close, maybe even deciding if she wants to let herself fall or hold on, like he is, knowing how much better it will be the longer she delays it.

And she seems not to want to decide it alone, wants them to do this together either way, when she finally, between two small gasps, says, “Talk to me -”

_ How close are you? Want to come? Together? How are you feeling? Like this? _

All wrapped up in three little words.

_ God _ , he loves her. 

Loves how easy it is for them to communicate, always, even like this, even when she's strung so taut beneath him he's sure just those three words were an effort. 

"Let me feel you, darling," he tells her, not stilling his movements, bending down to kiss her cheek gently. Desire is beating hot under his skin, but given the choice, he always likes to delay it, chase it a little longer. "You've been waiting a while."

“Never mind waiting for you,” she murmurs, enticing him with her muscles rippling around him. It’s an offer, a seduction, because just like he’s aware that she’s danced with arousal all morning, she’s aware of what it did to him, discovering what she was up to.

"Fuck -" Bucky doesn't bother holding back a groan, burying himself inside her and stilling his hips for a moment, relishing how  _ good  _ she feels, clenching so tightly around him. He doesn't want it to end, isn't ready to let it go yet -

He leans his forehead against her cheek, laughing quietly. "All this work you've got me doing is making me hungry, though."

Natasha pauses for a moment, and then some of the tension that’s been building leaves her body as she lets out a quiet laugh, her hand coming up to rake through her hair and brush it out of her face. “Yeah, I know what you mean.”

Bucky nuzzles the side of her neck, presses a kiss just behind her ear. "Coffee break? I'll make the eggs."

“Sounds good. Want me to go out and get some bread rolls?”

"Nah." He doesn't make any attempt to move, not yet, still enjoying just the feeling of being seated inside her, and she indulges him still, tightening around him in small, easy pulses. "Toast? Make you pancakes if you want -"

“I’m good with toast and eggs,” she replies, stretching her head back to press a soft kiss to his lips. “If you want pancakes, we’ll make pancakes.”

"Decide when I get there." He kisses her again, soft, intimate, but without any heat or intention, just a lazy brush of lips. "You want to get dressed again?"

Her reply is just a small sort of noise that doesn’t sound all  _ that  _ enthusiastic.

"Me, either," he chuckles, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. "Get you a sweater?"

"Aaw yes." He can hear that she's smiling, knows that it's full of affection because he knows her, knows how she loves pulling one of his sweaters around herself, surrounded by his scent.

"Sit tight, then," he says fondly, finally, reluctantly shifting up to ease himself out of her slowly, dipping his head to watch as he does, fascinated. He indulges himself for a moment, pressing in halfway again before finally slipping out of her body, and that earns him a playful swat when she reaches back blindly to smack at him.

But still she's smirking, affectionately, fondly, and rolls onto her back the moment he's gone, pushing herself up onto her elbows to watch. Her gaze trails up and down his body unabashedly, appreciatively, following him as he slips off the bed and retrieves his pajama pants, pulling them on. He grabs a sweater from the hamper at the foot of the bed - mostly clean, but he has worn it once, knows she wants something that smells like him - and unzips it, holding it up for her to slip on when she finally eases off the bed to stand, testing her legs.

She buries herself in the sweater and leans up to kiss him, brief but loving, before bending down to slip her boyshorts back up her legs and over her hips.

"Okay. Mission breakfast is go," she grins, slips her hand into his and tugs him out of the bedroom.

Bucky yawns dramatically, making a point of slowing a bit so he can follow behind her as they walk down the hall towards the kitchen. 

"Hey, I'm the one giving the orders around here -"

"Dream on, Barnes," she snorts in quiet amusement, pointedly taking a seat by the breakfast bar and leaning back on her elbows. "You wanted to scramble some eggs."

"Yes, ma'am -" Bucky waves a joking salute in her direction and wanders into the kitchen proper, retrieving a pan from the drying rack by the sink. "Think there's some bacon in the fridge -"

"I just sat down!" Natasha complains, but is already sliding off the chair again because, as he knows well, that was only for show anyway. "What else do you want?"

"Eggs, butter -" He rests the pan on the stove, then moves over to fiddle with the coffee machine, pulling the tin of coffee out of a nearby cabinet and starting a fresh pot brewing. "Juice if there's any left, maybe?"

"There is," she confirms, "maybe half a glass each."

Natasha brings him everything he requested, anything he usually wants for the eggs, and then starts setting the table with their usual for Saturday breakfasts, Liho back to wind between their legs.

"Aw, c'mon, you're gonna make me use a glass?"

Bucky pulls a mixing bowl and two plates from the cabinet next, setting to work cracking the eggs and scrambling them while the pan heats up, dropping in a pat of butter to melt. He keeps sneaking glances over his shoulder at Natasha, just to watch her, the quiet, sacred rhythm of a lazy Saturday morning bringing a smile to his face.

"Yes, James, I'm going to make you use a glass," she sighs in fond exasperation, shooting him a side glance while putting the cutlery down. After that she's done and slips back onto the stool, a short, slightly surprised intake of breath on her lips.

"Alright over there?" Bucky grins at her, and he can tell she sees the flash of heat in his eyes, watches him track his gaze as it travels down her body, where she's left his sweater unzipped. He pauses for a moment just to let his eyes wander over her body, and she preens for him, tossing her hair back with a smirk of her own, arching her back.

"Oh, very," she smiles innocently and rocks her hips subtly, biting down on her lower lip as she circles them, just a little, on her chair.

"Keep that up, and m'gonna burn breakfast."

Not that Bucky's made any progress toward actually  _ cooking  _ it yet, the bowl of eggs suspended in his hand, forgotten, halfway between the counter and the pan.

Natasha grins brightly at him. The circling of her hips stops, she puts her chin in her hand and slumps comfortably.

"Go on."

"You could c'mere and keep me company," he pats the edge of the counter absently after emptying the bowl of eggs into the pan, dropping it into the sink. "Keep an eye on the bacon, so I do it right."

"Hmmm," Natasha says, watching him for a few moments longer. But then she does slip down from her stool and crosses the distance between them, sliding up right behind him, her arms going around his waist. She rests her head against the nape of his neck and sighs contentedly.

"That's better, isn't it," he smiles, stirring the eggs slowly, pushing them around until there's enough space to drop in a few pieces of bacon, too. His left hand comes to cover hers where they're clasped at his waist. "Coffee should be done, soon?"

She only hums in acknowledgement, nestling her cheek closer against the top of his spine.

"Don't leave the eggs in too long."

But he's ahead of her by only a moment, already reaching for the plates to scoop the eggs from the pan, leaving them to warm on the opposite side of the stove while he returns his attention to the bacon, turning it over. 

"Crispy today? Or not so much?"

“Don’t mind. Want your coffee though,” she replies, dropping a soft kiss between his shoulder blades.

At that, Bucky turns the flame down on the stove and walks her with him the two steps to the left until he can reach the coffee machine, filling the two mugs he already took out and sweetening them both, because he knows on days like this she likes hers with quite a bit of sugar, as opposed to her usual black. He sneaks a bit more sugar into his own, always, because no matter how long it's been, he's still not quite used to having all these things at his disposal, after growing up with them rationed and scarce for so long. 

He peels one of her hands away from his stomach and puts her mug into it before lifting his own and sidestepping them both back to the stove.

The coffee, however, seems a tad more interesting than him right now, because Natasha pulls away from him and wraps both hands around her mug, lifting it up to her lips to breathe in the scent.

They don’t need to speak too much on these calm, comfortable morning routines around their weekend breakfasts, moving around and with each other in quiet familiarity.

By the time the bacon's done, Natasha's wandered over and made a few pieces of toast, blocking more than one of Liho's almost-successful leaps up onto the countertop. 

"He's getting too good at that," Bucky chuckles, interrupted by a rather emphatic chirp from the small black streak of fur winding its way between Natasha's ankles. Bucky rinses out the pan and brings both filled plates over to the table, pausing for a second so Natasha can put the toast on them. She follows him, carrying both their mugs of coffee, and Bucky waits by the table for her to take her seat, nudging her chair out with his foot. "He's gonna make it up, one day."

“Not while I’m around,” she returns, giving the kitten a stern glance, but sits down and reaches for her fork immediately.

It’s always a strip of bacon that goes first. And usually another, today from his plate as soon as he's sat down across from her.

Bucky sips his coffee quietly, watching her nibble at her toast, something warm settling in the center of his chest. It's - these times are the closest they get to that thing he'd always imagined growing up, what it'd be like when he came back from the war and met his girl, got married and had the silly, domestic bliss he remembers his parents having. 

And he got his Mrs. Barnes, eventually. Worth the wait and more. 

"I love you," he says over the table, for no other reason than to watch her smile, her mug halfway to her lips.

After a moment’s pause, she does take a sip, but once the mug is set back down, she reaches over the table for his hand.

“I know you do,” she says quietly, her thumb brushing over the ring on his hand, gently, reverently.

They finish their breakfasts in comfortable, companionable silence, their hands tangled together on the tabletop, only parting once Natasha gets up to refill her coffee, coming back and immediately arranging herself in Bucky's lap.

She finishes her orange juice there too, sitting sideways on him so that he has to wrap one arm around her waist, leaned against his chest with her legs folded close.

“Better now?” she asks eventually, brushing the tip of her nose along his jaw.

“Mhm - much better -"

Bucky trails the fingers of his left hand down her calf, stroking over her ankle slowly, and leans his head back, giving her room.

She nestles against his neck, pressing soft, small kisses there, blindly putting the glass back down onto the table so that she can get her hand onto his stomach instead.

“Until in two hours anyway,” Natasha smirks against his skin.

“Ninety minutes, if you make me work hard again,” he chuckles, sliding his hand up her back to thread his fingers in her hair, covering her hand on his stomach with his.

“Oh, only ninety? Hmm, maybe we should get right to it again, make sure you don’t run out of fuel halfway through -”

Her smirk is widening there against his neck, Bucky can feel it, and he rolls his eyes, knowing she’s watching his face. He runs his fingers through her hair, cradling the back of her head when she goes back to pressing small nips and open-mouthed kisses up his neck.

“Please, have I ever -“

A playful bite into the skin right over his jugular. “Technically about half an hour ago.”

He lets out a gasp, exaggerated for her benefit, nudging her knees until she shifts in his lap. “I take it I should make that up to you?”

Natasha’s straddling him now, hips sliding deeper into his lap, and she presses her next kiss against his cheek. “I vaguely remember something in your vows about keeping me happy -”

“Always, and to do whatever I can -” he recites them back to her, still fresh in his mind, letting his hands slide slowly up her thighs, smiling when she leans closer to him. “I vote you get on the table and let me finish what I started earlier, but -”

“There’s a but? Hmmm…”

“ _ But _ it depends on what you want, doesn’t it.” Bucky hooks his hands beneath her knees, grinning when she reaches back to grip the edge of the table and lets him lift her up onto it.

Her legs come up around his waist to pull him in, and Natasha reaches up to slide her hands over his shoulders and up into his hair. She considers him for a moment, that small, wry smile of hers appearing eventually. “In that case… take me back to bed?”

“Gladly,” he says, his hands sliding over her thighs again, digging in and lifting her off the table carefully. She sighs contentedly, leaning against his chest, and melts against him, lets him take her weight as he walks them back toward the bedroom, careful of Liho still underfoot.

Once they make it inside their bedroom, Bucky kicks the door closed behind them, muttering an apology to the small thing that sits outside mewling for a few moments.

“Why did you do that, he knows when not to interrupt,” Natasha mutters but seems unwilling to move away from him as he lowers her onto the bed.

“You really want me to let him back in?” Bucky raises an eyebrow at her, dropping down to one knee before her to ease her shorts off her hips. “Maybe I don’t feel like sharing -"

“When do you ever,” she shoots back dryly, already reaching for him to slide the waistband of his pajama pants down over his hips.

She’s right, so he doesn’t reply, moving back over her as she settles against the bed, smiling up at him, her legs sliding over his hips again. Bucky kicks his pajamas off the bed, dipping his head to nuzzle between her breasts, his eyes flicking up to catch the smile that spreads across her face.

“You want to leave the sweater on?”

Natasha gives him a small shrug in return, tilting her head to the side to watch him.

“It’s comfy. These stay on too, I suppose?” she adds, gently rubbing her calves with the leg warmers along his hips.

“Wouldn’t want you getting cold,” he murmurs, already distracted with pressing kisses over the curve of her breast, nosing at the soft skin. Natasha’s hands fall into his hair again, and they don’t speak for a while, instead indulging in soft touches and caresses, hands wandering and lips brushing against sensitive places, laughter caught between kisses.

It doesn’t take long until he’s inside her again. They’ve learned long ago to deal with interruptions and pick up right where they left off, but on days like these, it’s even something they like. Drawing their lovemaking out over hours and hours. Never in a hurry to actually get anywhere.

Natasha has rolled them onto their sides, and they’re close and tangled in each other, with barely enough room for them to even move their hips, but for now that doesn’t matter. They distract each other with kisses anyway, and she allows him to arrange her knee over his hip, giving him just enough leverage for small, controlled thrusts. He stays close, buried as deeply as he can be inside her, and for a long, long time they just rock together, desire winding tight between them, their eyes locked, watching.

Natasha trails her fingertips over his cheek, and he brushes her hair off her forehead gently, and eventually they’re barely moving again, just pressed as close as they can be, breathing together.

Despite all that it happens rather suddenly for her. They've barely picked up a rhythm of small, leisured thrusts again when her breath hitches and her hips start pressing back against him with more urgency, as much as their entangled bodies and their position allows. And before he can really react, she's pushed her hand down between their bodies, between her legs, and comes at the first touch, whimpering quietly, shuddering around him.

His right hand comes to grip at her thigh where it's still hooked over his hip, and the combination of her body pulsing around him, the look of bliss on her face as she shakes with it, the way she clutches at him send him following after her. He bucks his hips up hard once, twice, desperate to be buried inside her, inside the velvet heat of her, and then he's coming to the sound of her broken sighs, biting down on her name as he spills himself inside her. 

And he's been waiting for it, letting it slowly build for so long that his orgasm hits him hard, his vision whiting out for a moment, two, until her face swims back into focus, beaming at him.

“You’re stunning when you come,” Natasha murmurs into the space between their lips, pressing small kisses to his mouth, one hand having come up to cup his face, stroke her fingers through his hair. “Every time -”

Bucky lets her pet him, returning his own small caresses, letting his hand stroke down her thigh, over her hip, nuzzling her cheek in between kisses. 

"So are you." He presses their foreheads together, murmuring inside their shared breaths, can't help smiling warm and fond at her. "That's usually what does it for me, so -"

“We just go pretty damn well together, don’t we,” she’s smiling back at him, and it’s so intimate, so perfect, the closeness, the caresses they just can’t stop giving each other.

"Perfectly," he replies, leaning in to kiss her again, his hand coming up so he can stroke his knuckles over her cheekbone, making her eyes flutter shut in contentment.

“Mmh, I knew there was a reason I married you.”

"Which one?" 

Bucky loves this part, the hazy in-between times where they're both sated, quiet, melting into one another with no desire to do anything else. 

He wouldn't ever say it aloud - not least because he thinks she already knows, has saved him from ever having to admit it in words - but this vulnerability still scares him, just a little, knowing how much of his world spins on its axis around  _ her _ .

It's terrifying, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

Wouldn't have much of  _ anything _ , without her. 

"I thought you had a long list."

She reaches to take his hand into hers, pressing a soft, loving kiss to his knuckles, her eyes never leaving his.

Maybe that’s why it’s not so scary after all, simply because he can see the way she looks at him. Knows that this is real, that it goes deeper than any layer she’s ever built around herself, hinting at an unprotected, vulnerable part deep down inside she allows him to reach.

“It’s longer than I’d easily admit.”

And that's why this works, between them, why it always has. Because they both saw light in the other that was all but choked by darkness. 

"I love you," he says, leaning in to kiss her, slow, gentle, pressing even closer. <"I love you.">

<“I love you too,”> Natasha whispers back like it’s a secret, something she still holds as close to her heart as when she did when to be discovered meant the end. No matter that these days, literally the whole world knows it.

And Bucky doesn't really mind that.

He kisses her again, luxuriating for a few moments, and it's only when he can feel the telltale twist of desire building in his gut again that he pulls away, dropping a soft kiss on her forehead. 

"Should probably think of moving," he suggests reluctantly and she nods, nuzzling against his cheek for a moment longer before letting go, unhooking her leg from around his hip and pulling away.

She slides onto her back with a comfortable sigh, proceeding to stretch just like their kitten likes to do.

Bucky stays resting on his side, reaching out to trail his fingertips down her stomach slowly. She arches her back, reaching her arms up, and the view is gorgeous, always is, her body a beautiful jumble of curves, and he watches her, unashamed.

There are few things he likes more than admiring her, and that's something he would gladly admit.

When she’s done, she rolls back onto her stomach, drags a hand through her hair to get it out of her face and then props her head up on it while her other hand comes to rest on his chest, idly brushing her thumb over his skin.

“Do we have any plans for today?”

He hums contentedly, pressing into her touch, and lets his left hand wander up to rest lightly on her ass, grinning when she pushes back into his hand. 

"Pizza, later," he says by way of answer, turning his head to look at her. "We have some television to catch up on? Maybe a bath?"

It's an embarrassment of riches, a whole lot of nothing to get done, and Bucky wants to indulge in it. "Anything you want."

“We could pick out a new series to watch,” she jumps right into his line of thought, looking contemplative for a moment. “Some old classic you haven’t seen yet maybe. Friends, or X-Files. Xena the Warrior Princess,” Natasha muses, a grin curling around her lips.

"What the hell is a Warrior Princess -"

“A - princess who’s also a warrior? She has this… ‘armor’ with built in cups and a leather skirt and a chakram…”

<"Are you pulling my leg?">

As always at those words, Natasha shoots him a look, but goes on without comment.

<“See, that’s the reason why we’re far from done with your popcultur education -”>

Bucky raises an eyebrow at her, regarding her for a moment. 

<"By that logic you are also a Warrior Princess?">

Natasha sighs, long-suffering but fondly indulgent.

<“By your logic I probably am.”>

<"The leather skirt could be nice - ">

<"No.">

"Aw, c'mon -"

Bucky digs his fingertips into her ass for emphasis, grinning at her. Wheedling. "Not even to wear just inside? For me? Come on -"

"Are we getting greedy now?" she draws up his eyebrows at him, still amused.

"Is that even a thing? I'm your husband, how can I be -"

"I think that makes you  _ more  _ greedy, not less," Natasha returns dryly, unmoved.

Bucky considers that for a moment before pushing himself up to hover above her, dipping his head to nose at the nape of her neck. 

"Shouldn't have let me make you mine, then, if you were gonna hate it so much," he muses, pressing kisses slowly down her spine. "I can't help it, s'not like it’s my fault."

"If I hated it, James," she just says, glancing at him over her shoulder, "I'd be halfway around the world right now. And not here in bed with you with this" - she gestures vaguely towards her backside - "still inside me only because of how much  _ you _ like it."

"See," he knows he's not winning, like he ever does, but he can't help grinning anyway, pressing it between her shoulder blades. "Stuck with me."

"I resigned myself to that a while ago," she smirks softly, indulging him. "But I suppose it could be worse."

"Exactly, so count your blessings, of which I am the largest and most important," he chuckles. 

Bucky shifts down further and keeps dropping little pecks down her spine, pausing to nose gently at the dip of her back, his hands sliding over her thighs slowly. "You should take it out, if you're tired of it, don't leave it in just for me."

She hums in quiet contemplation, still watching him over her shoulder. "What about it is it you like so much, hm?"

He has to think about that for a moment, palms spreading her open carefully so he can look again, and he nudges the base of the toy with his thumb before he replies, finally settling on an answer. 

"That you did it just for me."

Natasha pauses for a moment, the corners of her mouth twitching. " _ Technically _ I did it for me too."

"And that," he agrees, fondness bubbling up in his chest. "That you go out of your way, that you - things that you know I'd like, not just -"

God he loves her.

The smile on her lips is soft now, in a way that only comes out on days like this, only ever in private.

"So it's more the principle of the thing."

"Absolutely nothing to do with  _ this  _ -" He nudges the toy again, his eyes tracking the shiver that dances up her spine. "And everything to do with the fact that you did it."

"You're a strange man, James Barnes," Natasha says, but he knows that this is nothing new to her, the way his desires work. That she loves it, completely and without reservation, and wouldn't have him any other way either.

"You picked me," he replies simply, returning her smile. 

And this is how it's always gone; she understands. Infinitely. Always. Few things remain, and many come and go, but she understands.

Natasha smiles at him, and that's that.

"Alright, take it out… Bath actually sounds nice right now."

"Yeah?" His hands slide over her hips slowly, stroking. "You want me to go get it started first?"

"No, it's fine. Feel like actually getting out of this bed."

He leans up to kiss her cheek, letting his right hand slip between her legs. 

"Does sound appealing, doesn't it," he nuzzles at her shoulder, moving to ease the toy partway out, slowly. "Easy -"

She lets a soft sound, a small, short "Mh" as the widest part stretches her open again, her thighs parting wider to help him along.

_ Jesus _ , he thinks. Holy  _ fuck _ . There's just - he's never thought too hard about it, why he likes this, why he - he doesn't ever  _ ask  _ for it, but sometimes she brings it up, if she's game, and it's -

The desire that's been burning quietly in his gut all morning, sidelined, is back with a vengeance so quickly, and he can't even explain why he does it, but he slides the toy back inside her just as slowly, fixated on the way her body opens around it, the arch of her back, the way she spreads her thighs so willingly for him. 

God, even in his - before, in the days where he didn't really think about it, where fucking was just that, didn't mean anything, he never imagined he'd find somebody he wanted this much, all the time. 

And the fact that she's  _ his  _ makes it even better, so good. So, so good. 

Something like a soft growl slips out of him before he's aware of it, and - 

"Bath," he says, clearing his throat, resisting the urge to keep touching her, to slide his fingers inside her and taste himself. "Right, we -"

“Is that  _ really  _ what you want?” is what she asks, eyebrow crooked up as she glances at him over her shoulder.

There’s something predatory in her eyes.

"W-want - what? The - want the - what'd you - we were -"

A smirk curls around the corners of her mouth, and she only raises her eyebrows at him.

"You did it on purpose," he says, in his own defense, but the fact that he's already achingly hard again is probably fucking his credibility a good deal. He chews his lip, and really? Now he's going to blush?

Great.

“Did I.” She’s playing with the strings of his sweater, still wrapped around her arms and shoulders, and for a couple of moments her gaze just rests calmly on him. And then she lets the strings fall from her hands and says, “Get the lube.”

Bucky all but scrambles off the bed to go into the bathroom and retrieve the small bottle of lube they keep in the vanity cabinet, used rarely for days like this and the occasional night that they swap roles and -

No, perhaps not the time to think about that, considering the fact that Bucky's fairly sure he's going to be lightheaded soon from all the blood rushing to his dick. He gives himself a minute to breathe before he returns to the bed, sliding back in beside her, leaning to drop a kiss in her hair. 

"You want to be on top again? That worked alright last time -"

“Mmh, no,” she replies and shifts until she’s on her back. With her legs she guides him where she wants him, kneeling between her thighs, her foot on his chest directing him into an upright position until he has to sit back on his haunches, and then she slides her legs around his waist and pulls herself into his lap.

"Is that all," he chuckles, dropping the small bottle of lube onto the bed so he can run his hands over her thighs, sliding them over her hips to wander over her stomach, caressing her skin slowly as she relaxes back into the bed. "You tell me how you want to do this," he adds, palming her breasts, smiling when she arches up into his hands.

For a moment she just hums contentedly, but her eyes are sharp as they hold his gaze.

“Alright,” she says after a handful of heartbeats, tipping her head up a little, “I’ll tell you exactly how I want this. No foreplay, I’ve had enough of that. No teasing, either me or you. If I want a different position, I’ll tell you, and when I want to be touched, I’ll do it myself. Your move.”

Bucky can feel his neck flushing, his skin heating up as she watches him, and God, this - 

She's  _ too good _ at this. He never stood a chance. 

He holds her eyes for a moment, resisting the urge to grin at her as he picks up the lube again, slicking his fingers. Then, without preamble, he reaches to slip the toy from her body, abandoning it on the bed and replacing it with his fingers, slowly pressing two inside her at first, her body opening to him effortlessly.

At least until she clenches down tightly on him only a moment later, forcing him to stop. Natasha raises her eyebrows at him.

“Really? It took you two seconds to forget that I said ‘no foreplay’?”

"I wasn't -"

There is no reasoning with her when she hits this level of impatience, he knows that, but Bucky also knows she wouldn't insist if she wasn't ready, and it's an exercise in him not worrying about hurting her as much as anything else. She's making him let go as much as she is, and he can always use the reminder.

He slips his fingers free from her body again, wraps them around his cock instead, slicking himself up with a few quick strokes.

Resisting the urge to ask if she's sure is the hardest, but he trusts her more than he worries, and that's what he focuses on as he lines himself up, nudging the head of his cock against her entrance and pressing, carefully, until he slides in.

“Ah, there we go,” she smiles, gracefully arching her back so that she ends up entirely on his lap, pressing down until he can’t go further. She’s twirling the strings of his sweater around her finger absently, still watching him. “How’s that?”

" _ God _ -"

She's so nonchalant, gorgeous, spread out below him and yet completely, utterly in control. It does something to him, something deeper than just the sensation, the tight grip of her body, does. 

"I don't deserve you," is what he finally grits out, and he knows that she doesn't agree, and that might be the thing he loves the most about her. So it doesn’t really surprise him when she says something to contradict him.

The level of earnestness, however, is a different matter.

“You’re the only one who does.”

"I love you," is what he settles on for a reply, because if he starts trying to explain why he loves hearing that so much they'll be here for hours, days, while he tries to tell her in every single way how he adores her, how she's the center of his universe in the most literal way, his anchor, his touchstone -

So he won't start for fear of never finishing, just tries to tell her with the careful touch of his hands on her thighs, the measured rolls of his hips as she adjusts, the way he holds her eyes until her head falls back and they slip closed.

Natasha breathes out a long sigh and raises her hips a little so that he has more room to move. Her body’s arching below him, her head pressed back against the bed, and her hand starts to wander. Cupping her breast, leisurely flicking a thumb over her nipple.

“James -”

"What, beautiful -"

Bucky's eyes follow her hands, and he bites his lip as he watches her touch herself like he touches her, like she's got all the time in the world, her hips pressing lazily down against his as he rocks into her slowly. He's savoring it, relishing the sensation, the heat of it, the velvet grip of her body around him, the ripple of muscle as he moves inside her, but more than that, the  _ intimacy  _ of it, knowing it's something only the two of them have shared. It stirs something hot and almost smug in his gut, satisfying, to know just how completely she's his, and just how truly he will always be hers.

<"Anything, precious one -">

Natasha doesn’t answer for a few moments, her lips having parted, but it’s only quiet breaths she lets past them for a while. Her muscles are so tight around him, the slide so slick, and she’s so warm and pliant.

“Come on,” she finally whispers, tip of her tongue flickering out to wet her lips. “Come on…”

That's all the encouragement he needs to move in earnest, letting his hands wrap gently around her hips so he can hold her as he quickens his pace. He builds a rhythm slowly, fucking into her shallowly at first, pressing deeper on each easy slide until he's as deep as he can go, always listening to her, his eyes pinned to her face.

She blinks at him sometimes, holds his gaze for a moment before she lets her eyelids slide shut again with a sigh. She’s touching her stomach, hand wandering low over her abdomen with abandon, and finally her fingers go between her legs, two of them slowly sliding right into her.

"Look at you," he gasps out, angling his hips to accommodate her hand, fingers digging into her skin. "Bet that feels good -"

“Does,” Natasha agrees, bites down on her lip. She doesn’t really move her hand, just keeps her fingers still,  _ there _ , and then brings her other hand down as well, fingertips slowly stroking over her clit. “Let go… come on, let go…”

She tightens around him, then, her whole body tensing, and that's it, it's more than he can stand - 

"Talia," he groans out her name, snapping his hips down a last time and he's lost, burying himself inside her as he comes, gripping at her hips.

It's maddening, the way she clenches around him, arches herself off the bed, her head tipped back wide, but his eyes fall shut and that's that.

The next thing Bucky knows is tension bleeding from him, the grip her body has on him having let up, his quiet gasps. She has sunk back down onto the bed, is watching him from under half lowered lashes, only her fingertips still moving lazily.

His whole body floods with warmth, and his desire to touch her is suddenly just too much, he  _ has  _ to, he - 

"Did you -"

His eyes fall to her hands, still moving subtly between her thighs, and he bites his lip to keep from joining her, instead stroking his fingers over her thighs slowly. 

"God, that -" he's grinning, he knows. "You're amazing -"

Natasha just smiles at him, visibly satisfied about his reaction, how much he just liked this, practically coming on her word. She lets out a long, contented sigh and then pulls off him, fingers withdrawing as well, wiping them on her stomach.

“Now be a good boy and get me my bullet.”

The grin on his face spreads wider, if that's even possible, and Bucky moves over her immediately, reaching over to get to the bedside drawer where she keeps her small box of toys a good excuse to hover over her body, steal a kiss or two. He pulls away with a kiss to her forehead, needing to look up to find what she's asked for, and his fingers finally close on the small, silver vibrator in the bottom of the box. He offers it to her, sitting back on his heels again to take advantage of the view as she lets her thighs fall open beneath him. And  _ god  _ \- he wants to to touch her, wants to push his fingers inside her and feel her come, slick with both their release - 

He's getting ahead of himself. He licks his lips, leaves his hands resting on his thighs. 

"What would you like me to do?"

“Whatever you want. This is not going to take long,” she tells him, the humming vibrations already filling the air. And sure enough, the moment she presses the bullet to her clit, Natasha gasps and rolls her hips up against her own hand, legs spreading wider. “Oh God -”

She's  _ beautiful _ , like this. Watching her touch herself has always been one of his favorite things. It's getting to watch her pleasure without being distracted by giving it - not that he minds, not that he  _ ever  _ minds - but sometimes, just getting to  _ watch  _ is - 

"Gorgeous," he lets out, rough and almost a whisper, and he still hasn't settled on what to do, how to help, until he lets his eyes wander down to her spread thighs again, watches a drop of his come escape from her and heat bursts beneath his skin. 

Natasha's still moving, so close, he can tell by the way the movements of her hips have gone frantic, so he shifts himself quickly to lie on his stomach between her thighs, licking a stripe up her inner thigh before he pushes at her spread knees, nudging them toward her chest to give him room to work, to drag his tongue over her, her ass, up her slit, tasting himself and groaning against her. He slips his tongue inside her, tilting his head so she can still use the toy, and he can feel the vibrations through her body, hear her panting breaths breaking into moans.

True to her word, after that it only takes seconds. A strangled, stuttered moan falls from her lips, every muscle in her body locking as she comes, toes curled tight, head thrown back. It tapers off into small gasps and soft whines while she rides it out, hips now twitching up again against the vibrating toy, and finally, finally she starts to relax, her movements become slower, lazier, she twitches again only once, twice, and then lies still.

He pulls away just enough to glance up at her, dusting kisses over her inner thighs, waiting on her to push him away or draw him in again. 

<"Beautiful,"> he says, and he means it, still amazed, always, by how incredible she looks when she comes.

"Bath definitely next," is the first thing she says, but then she moves, drops the bullet on her stomach and nudges him with her feet, back up to her. She wants him in her arms, for a moment at least, that much is obvious, wants to return his praises with closeness, looks and touches.

He goes to her immediately, letting her wrap her arms around him and hold him close, and he does the same, looping his left arm underneath her to cradle her to his chest.  

"You were amazing," he says, nuzzling her cheek, leaving small kisses on her temple, her forehead, smiling affectionately at her. "You are  _ always  _ amazing -"

Natasha shushes him quietly, a soft smile on her lips. “You spoil me,” she mutters, nuzzling close to him. “I hope you realize it’s nothing less than you should have.”

He doesn't quite know what to say to that, never really does, but he always tries to let her see the warmth it gives him, hearing her say it. So he leans closer to her, letting out a contented sound when she wraps her legs around his hips again, enveloping him. 

"You're it for me, you know," is what he finally settles on, touching his forehead to hers. "All I want."

Bucky knows she could have replied with a gentle tease, something about how he should have better been sure of that long before he married her, but she doesn’t. Instead she brushes their lips together, something small and soft and lingering, and then says, “You have me.”

Forever, as far as she’s concerned. Bucky knows that too.

He takes the opportunity to draw her in for another kiss, and they spend a few minutes like that, no heat in it, just trading lazy kisses for a while. Right up until she says against the side of his neck, “No, really, bath. I’m sticky as hell.”

"I bet," he chuckles quietly, reaching to retrieve the toys off the bed and tightening his left arm around her waist. 

"Hold on," he says, and lifts them both off the bed carefully, stepping into the bathroom slowly and dropping the toys in one of the sinks before resting Natasha on the edge of the counter.

While he takes care of getting the bath started, testing the water and pouring some bubble bath in, Natasha leans to the side to clean her hands as well as the toys.

"So, have you decided what you want to watch then?" she asks eventually, reaching for a drawer and retrieving a hair grip to pin the mass of red locks up on the back of her head.

"Uh -" Bucky chuckles, finally shutting off the water now that the tub is nearly full. He looks over at her, catches her smiling. "What were my choices again? The Princess Warrior and what else?"

"The Warrior Princess," Natasha corrects with a smirk, sliding off the counter to get into the tub. "We also have a mystery show about FBI agents, a sitcom about a group of friends, a hospital comedy that's  _ really  _ good, we  _ will  _ watch it at some point -"

"Another hospital show? In the last one all they did was gossip and have sex with each other," Bucky wrinkles his nose, waiting until she's arranged herself in the tub to slide in behind her, moving his legs to bracket her hips so she can lean back against his chest. "No more hospital shows."

"This time it’s not a choice, James," she returns even while she leans back against him. "You'll like this one. It's silly and fun and made Steve cry."

"It did not -"

"It did. Don't argue with me, you weren't around to see it."

He considers for a moment, dropping a kiss on her shoulder. 

"What about it -"

"What about it made him cry?" she asks for clarification, resting her head back on his right shoulder and brushing both her hands over his thighs.

"Yeah." Bucky rests his cheek on her hair, catching her hands to lace their fingers together. "Can't just say that and not explain -"

Natasha cranes her head back to leave a soft kiss on his cheek.

"It's a comedy overall, but there are really thoughtful, deeply human moments and struggles to it. Beautiful things too, not just sad stuff."

"Alright." He guides their arms to wrap around her waist and nuzzles at her shoulder again. "We can do that."

They do. They lie in the tub together for half an hour, soaking in the warmth, talking and cuddling. Eventually they start lazily washing each other and then leave the tub behind, dress in the most comfortable of clothes, make some snacks in the kitchen for the day ahead, and then move onto the couch to watch tv. Natasha plays with Liho for a while until he moves on to cuddle up to Bucky, finally having forgiven him for locking him out of the bedroom earlier. They watch a lot of tv. It's their laziest day in months, and they end up having sex again on the couch for a whole hour.

There's no one who interrupts them. It's a long, beautiful, perfect day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last story of those that were written for the Smut-A-Thon a few years ago, but there are a few more taking place in this verse. Including a thing that sort of branches off into its own verse following the Time Travel story. I do want to post them over the course of the new year.
> 
> Fingers crossed for that. I hope you all enjoyed this immensely! :)


End file.
